The Saint Of Death
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Summary. What if Naruto Was the Son of Both Shinigami and kami, What if Naruto unlocked His Zampakuto, and What if Naruto was raised By Johnny Gat and The Saints in General. Read and review and have a Good day and i dont Own Saints Row or naruto or Bleach, Okay?
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Gat awoken in Blank space, With two people who look to be crying. One Was a blond Male With a black Robe With the Kanji for "Shinigami on the back with Light Blue flames Licking the Bottem of The Coat. the Women Is a redhead, Wearing a golden Kimono With The With The Kanji for Kami On the same place and the flames were replaced with Rainbow flowers at the bottom, "I wish we can do something For our e redhead Said, crying on the blonds Sholder.a man with brown hair and blue Shades, with a Purple and white Coat Walked to them, he said.

"Um, Hi Hope i am not being rude to you princess, but... Where the hell am i?" I am sure This ain't hell, which i deserve to go to. The blond man Smiled, "That is true, this s not hell or heaven, this is the office of the gods. purgatory. "We have Came to you with an offer of sorts. Johnny Gat.

we are going to give you a Second Chance at life. However in a separate world, a world fealed With... Ninjas. Johnny Gat Grinned, "wow, today must be my birthday." The The redhead Girl Giggled and Before saying. "We would Like For you to adopt our son, In exchange. Johnny gat was confused and looked at the Blond for confermation. "What she said, Is currect. Gods we mayby, but, we can only do soo much To the mortal Realm, The Best we can do, is have Naruto Our Son, adopted."

"I see." Gat Replied

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location, The Boss was having a Dream of gat fighting a group of villagers in a Village Known as KonahaGakure No sato. "He said when he finished Beating the Villagers Gat Began to speek. "hello boss, "Your probably wondering where we are? Well To put it shortly, We are in Konahagakure no sato or in our toung the hidden leaf village, apparently.

Two gods wanted me to adopt there Son. Tell Shandi, That if she wants to she Can help raise Him. after all, The boy needssome feminine Guidance, Well chat with you later Boss . Cya in a couple weeks. The boss Smiled Seing His best Friend is alive. and one things Going to be Laughable "Shandi is going to have One Big saprise.

Time Reverse. Before the sealing,

Johnny arived In a forest, Near the sealing, As it took place, as the Giant 9 Tailed Fox was being Sucked in a Blonde Baby. Gat knew It was Near Time To make His move So he Rushed to the baby, as the Blonde Man Saw gat, he smiled and said "Take care of My son. Gat, the man appeared to be dead, as he left the world and intered the Gods realm. by a dark portal.

Time Skip Steel port acouple weeks later,

Johnny gat arived In his home realm, holding a blonde Baby. He appeared to be in Steel port a city Neighboring the City of Steel water.

He Chuckled, and said. "Welcome To your New Home, Naruto. the Baby Gurgled and sturred awake.

Time Skip, 16 Years Later,

"Mom, dad, Do i have to do this?" asked a Fomiler Blonde Boy.

"yes son, Your real Father and mother made enames, If anyone of the village reconizes you, it can Be deadly. But.. the Boss arived With Some Of his Killing , which Shut up Naruto, as he Shouted "ALEXANDER GAT, YOU ARE A SAINT. AND YOU ARE FAMILY. WE ARE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU WHEN WE ENTER KONAHA, WE MAY HAVE ALOT OF ASSASSINATION ATTEMPS ON YOU. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?!" Shandi gave a picture of Shandi when she was a teenager, Shandi Gave a pic of Shandi when she was a teenager, to the secretary. behind the desk of Image as design, She Whispered "Can you make Him Look like this, the women Nodded and asked "Sure, would you like us to remove the whisker marks aswell? Shandi Looked at the boss as he nodded,

7 Hours later,

A blond girl with curly hair, and A purple Ribben steped out of the door that Lead to the waiting room. "Well? What you think? Mother and father? one eye was Violet while the Other was silver. and She Was beautiful, With Her Sunny Blonde Curly hair and her beautiful physique was a 10 Out of 10. She Just Needed some 'Proper clothes' and She Will Be all set. luckfully, a Strange package arived For Alexander along with a note, acouple Days Before today, It was a purple Female Jacket With a Kunoichi Skirt, ((Think A purple HighSchool Uniform type skirt.) But purple and the Saints Logo on the back of her jacket,and Shaundi's Mini Tank Top On saints row 2.


	2. Chapter: 2

At the gates of Konoha, four figures with black, yellow, violet, and crimson set of hooded cloaks, appeared from a blinding light. Once the gate guards open there Eyes the Robed figures' glanced at the gate guards, as they spoke. "Take us to Sarutobi Hiruzen." The black robed figure said. As they glanced at the at the gate guards.

"State your business in Konoha. Izumo. One of the gate guards said. "We don't take orders from you." The black cloaked figure sighed and said.

"Guess it can't be helped." The Red cloaked figured undid his hood to show crimson red eyes showing through his eyes and dark Red Blood tearing through the eyes sockets to his top lip, his crimson hair was short and calmed to the Side.

He was glancing at the gate guards. Which made Them Run to the Hokage. With their tail between their legs. Mike sweat dropped and said, "I only did like five percent of my killing intent.

"Your village is week Minato." He continued Kushina the one in a matching robe to Minato slightly nodded in agreement.

An unseen cloaked figure snorts "five percent of your killing intent is a lot, especially since you're an incarnation of death. Weaker than a true god but death none the less".

Once the hooded figures were about halfway to the Hokage tower, 5 ANBU appeared trying to surround them. The hooded figures' shook their heads. "I will take care of these fools, you go talk with your old friend." said Mike with a grin as they nodded and ran towards the Hokage tower."

The ANBU tried to stop the three from leaving but Mike blocked them with his scythe. "I am your opponent here, but please try and stay alive the best you can, don't want to end this too quickly." Mike said with a smile that could creep Ibiki out.

The Dog ANBU tried to stab Mike in the chest with his sword, which he dodged and counted with a swing of his scythe which the dog dodged with which made mike smirk. "Oh yes, this is fun." Mike said with a sadistic grin.

"The cat ANBU looked at Mike. With a anger, yet fearful expression behind her mask. "You think this is a game?" all mike could do is smile happily, as he said. "Of course, my line of work gets boring from time to time. All i do is escort the souls of the dead to heaven or hell. i hardly ever get to fight, and when

i do all i have to do is cut their souls head off with my scythe."

"What is this guy talking about, and why do i sense no chakra inside him?"

Mike disappeared and appeared behind the rat anbu. Cutting its head off. As the light blue glowing orb appeared in mikes hand. As he Eat it absorbing the knowledge of the rat anbu (The Blue orb is the soul of the person he killed)

"Ah, that was delicious." Mike said, with a devilish grin.

"DEMON!" The Dog anbu said which made mike turn his head. "i am not a demon. if anyone here is a demon it would be you people for trying to control kami-sans creations. But, what do you expect with arrogant humans."

Mike began to disappear once again, as he said. "I am done here, arrivederci."

A certain Duck ass Uchiha tried to steal Mikes Scythe, in witnessing of its abilities, but what happened was the scythe burned his arms slowly, and ever so painfully he could feel the scythe absorbing his arms strength, as he screamed as his arms going limp. And burned off his chakra network damaging it beyond repair. So he wouldn't be able to be a ninja anymore.

Hiruzen's office

Hiruzen was sitting in his office doing his paperwork when 3 figures all in hooded cloaks appeared in his office.

The cloaked figures glanced to me, as they spoke. "Hello Hiruzen, been a while. Hasn't it?" i spoke at the black hooded figure, " i wouldn't know sir, could you and your friends undo your hoods? i may be able to recognize you, if you do that.

The black and violet figures laughed a little as they spoke, "aww, you forgot about us that quickly? It's only been like 12 Years." Two of the figures (The black and violet) undid their hoods to reveal two faces that Hiruzen knew all too well.

"Do you recognize us now?" The figures said as they smirked.

"M...Mi...Minato? K...ku Kushina?" Hiruzen stuttered, with a look of confusion. "Yes, it is us." Hiruzen thought this was a genjutsu, so he tied his best to dispel it.

"Release! Release! Release!" All what happened is laugh at the old monkey summoner.

"This isn't a genjutsu, Hiruzen." We are here to give you a warning. Our Daughter will come to Konaha, if we find 1% of unknown hatred, we will give her a god's permit to raise the village to the ground."

"You have a daughter? And what is a god's permit?"

"A god's permit is a way of saying if our Alexis Chan don't feel welcome in the village, it will be the sign of Armageddon for the leaf village. In metaphorically speaking, of course." the yellow hooded figure said.

When she undid her hood. to reveal a girl with; dark ankle length brown hair, with the light dancing on her crown making it a radiant hazel color, a lustrous tan skin, an alluring shade of blush which blended perfectly with her skin tone, a light coat of lip gloss on her soft rosy pink lips. Now moving his eyes down her clearly relaxed body taking in her size C cup breasts wearing very stylized clothing blue rose patterns with crimson vines on a strange material of cloth.

It had felt like ages had passed, however he was knocked out of it literally when she had smacked him with a giant paper fan, with a face that clearly shown annoyance. And a voice that whilst angry sounded melodious. "If you continue to stare mortal, I will burn your eyes out."

The air became heavy, my breathing became hard, I could tell this girl no woman was on another level even Kyuubi rage filled chakra feel like a child's' killing intent and it doesn't seem like she is even trying.

What is she? A demon, a Goddess, whatever she is I have to proceed with caution.

I weakly apologized and immediately felt the killing intent vanish, however I could tell that she would have very little patience if I do anything to anger her.

Hiruzen nodded fakley, as Mike appeared in his office nearly flooding the Room With killing intent, While holding a Certain Uchiha Brat by the neck." Hello sir Hokage, My name is Mike, now when i was on my way back from my fun, this little brat tried to steal my beautiful blood phantom.

Now, i maybe friends with Minato and Kushina here, but i don't condone thievery, especially from arrogant Mortals. if this happens again, this brats soul will be permanently absorbed in my body. Do i make myself clear." The pressure increased, as both Sasuke and Hiruzen Sasuke released their bladders

'Another one! Except he isn't patient enough to hold back his desire to kill us, I can feel it his desire to tear us apart 10,000 ways. What are they'

Hiruzen Thought as Both Sasuke and Hiruzen Released their bladders

The group vanished in a flash of light leaving one final warning "Remember Hiruzen, One word, one outburst from the villagers, and Konaha will be nothing but a crater".

They arrived at Minato and Kushina's house, Aurora says "Well I'd better get the brat otherwise she'll get impatient."

Vanishing into a void of time and space arriving in Steel port Saint's penthouse finding Alexis, Gat, Shaundi and Kinze and Jamal/The boss tapping their feet impatiently, Alexis grumbling "Took you long enough, thought you were omnipotent or some crap. Are you getting old?"

Aurora stuck her tongue out and laughs "Well brat I AM omnipotent however I happened to be in a different dimension. In any case, all passengers grab your crap hold hands and remain in the circle at all times, I won't be responsible if you find yourselves outside of reality (she looks at Kinze) except you sweet thing I'd dive in after you."

Kinze rolls her eyes and mutters "Let's just go."

They all feel weightlessness before being dropped onto the floor, of Minato and Kushina's home with a thud except Kinze who was now being held in a princess carried by Aurora Style, which made mike role of the floor echoing nearly breaking his lungs in laughter.

Minato and Kushina shook their heads at Aurora's actions

But managed to grab there Musume before she fell.

"Hello, Musume." They greeted to their daughter with a smile. (Musume Means Daughter.)

Shaundi being the protective Mother she is. Nearly got in front of them, that is before Gat stopped her.

Gat spoke with a Smile. "Baby cakes, that's our daughter's real parents." He explained. "The god's temporarily turned their daughter her original sex.

The Blonde Shinigami reached for his son's heart, as he pulled out a Tanto.

"Hm interesting Zanpakuto, son." Minato Said as he smiled. He then handed it to Naruto.

Alexis, or in this case, Naruto. Smiled at his parents. "Mom? Dad?"

Naruto Asked, Which Minato and Kushina looked at their son. And asked. "Yes?"

"I LOVE YOU." Their son screamed in joy, as he hugged them.

**Name: Kagemaru**

**Shikai: It shapes in a tanto with a black skull at the guard**

**Sealed: (Picture a tanto version of Kenpachi's Zanpakuto)**

**Release fraze. "**Sakebi: Kagemaru." ((Translation: Cry Kagemaru

**abilities: Conjuring darkness from the Skull guard, blinding all within eye radius **

**weakness:user must use other senses and once the darkness has been conjured it must be maintained by user and cannot be moved unless the user drops the technique and sets it up again**

**Name: crimson empress**

**Appearance**

**Sealed - standard length katana with a hand guard in the style of a rapier sword**

**Shikai - same length but the blade is patterned with the likeness of blood and the blade itself black the hand guard now had a blood red ruby with a line that makes it look like an eye**

**Bankai - the blade joins with the user becoming a crown with the same ruby, user appears to have tears of blood coming from their eyes, iris become white sclera become black**

**Abilities - user gives off a natural killing intent causing enemies weaker than the user to become fearful and try escape through death minor in Shikai grows stronger in Bankai effecting most to some degree, Shikai can fire off blood like projectiles from the blade, Bankai can create blades of blood like substance from their body and use them as projectiles**

**strengths - weaker enemies will kill themselves, intimidate enemies, can keep firing projectiles provided user still has energy, good defense and offense good in close, mid and long range**

**Weakness - medium to high energy drain, effects allies if not focused **

**To be ****continued**

**Which Idea Do You Think Is better? also, if you guys want Kagemaru To get a bankai form Tell me if you can Suggest a name if you want Review and rate**

**Also, The Credit Dew when Making Kagemaru and crimson empress goes to AzureNight1994 Take a bow Friend now i have To Go as Mike would say arrivederci**


End file.
